


Worthless

by orphan_account



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Be nice to me, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, I don't even know how to fucking tag, My First Work in This Fandom, Romeo and Juliette esqe maybe, Some smut maybe, cursing, fuck it all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog loved his father. But what he didn't love was hearing him roar and shout at his daughter,calling her a worthless half-ling who couldn't do anything. When Ivy runs into the arms of her lover and refuses to come home,what will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthless

*****  
Bog was walking through his new castle, talking with his wife when he heard it. The yelling.  
"YE ARE NOTHIN' BUT A WEE WORTHLESS HALF-LIN!"  
"THA' IS NOT TRUE!" his daughter's voice shouted, choking on tears.  
"YOUR JOB IS TA HAVE A CHILD FOR TH' THRONE!" he shouted angrily.  
Bog could hear the sound of buzzing wings and knew that his daughter had flown out. He and Marianne rushed into the training room to see Stone cleaning up the weapons that Ivy had been working with  
"Da! Wha' did ye do!?" Bog asked angrily  
"Why on earth would you call her that!?" Marianne hissed  
"Wha'? I was tryin' ta toughen tha wee lass up!" Stone said as if all he had done was goad her into shouting. "Da',I dorn't know wha' is goin' through ye head bu' mah daughter is different.." Bog sighed,rubbing his face and shaking his head. Stone rolled his eyes "She is just a wee half-lin. Wha you need is a goblin ta take tha throne" Bog slammed the butt of his staff onto the ground "Tha is ** _enough da'_**!" he roared angrily at his father "I will not stand for this slandering of my daughter!" he roared. Marianne was talking to a guard,trying to find where their baby girl could have possibly been. She worried her thumb and flapped her wings. She heard Stone yelling about her daughter and was so very tempted to punch the older man in the face. Bog was shaking at this point "It would serve you well to  _leave,_ da'" he said,crossing his arms to keep himself from lashing out any more than he already had. Stone growled and flew out. Bog sat and covered his face "And tha' Marianne is why I did nae wan' tha' man around our bab!" he growled

* * *

 Ivy flew through the bramble weeds surrounding her home, sobs racking through her body. She flew up into a tree, sitting down and sobbing. Soon her sorrow turned into rage and with a gutteral yell the girl slammed her fist into the bark of the tree. She kicked and beat on the wall with anger and sheer rage in her stomach. She heard a voice "Ivy? Are you alright?" The crown princess turned to her lover and fell into him,sobbing. Milo held her in his arms,running a hand through his blonde hair. "Are you okay?" he whispered. Ivy sniffed and fluttered her purple,dragonfly wings lightly "I dorn't even know at this point.." she whispered. Milo flapped his red wings "Its alright dear. You're alright.." he whispered in her ear lightly. Ivy closed her big brown eyes and sighed quietly,pressing her forehead to his chest and biting her lower lip. Milo lifted her up princess style and started to fly "Where are we going?" Ivy whispered "To my home. My dad has been wanting to meet you.." he said, shrugging. Ivy nodded and let herself rest

 

* * *

Roland looked up as his son walked in carrying the crown princess of the dark forest and the light fields "Milo what are you doin'?" he asked,standing up and looking at his son with a wary face. He looked around for his sword. "Relax. She just had a rough day and needed somewhere to crash for the night" Milo sighed. Ivy looked up,seeing Roland. The blond man took her hand and kissed it lightly "Always a pleasure to meet a pretty young thang such as you" he smiled. Ivy turned as pink as a rose "Thank you,sir" she smiled gently. Milo walked into his room and laid his Lover down on his bed of moss. "Sleep now. We'll talk later"

 

 


End file.
